paradisislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Tower
The Solar Tower is a supertall skyscraper under construction in the New Port district of Paradise Island. Designed by Gensler it will be the tallest building in a group of super tall skyscrapers the other two be ing the Dillards Tower and the Grand Paradise Spire the current tallest building in Paradise Isalnd and the second tallest in the world. Upon it's completion in 2018 it the tower will rise approximately 1,037 meters 3,400ft and will have 210 stories with a total floor area of 8,990,000 sq ft and cost 16 billion dollars. The tower is expected to house 70,000 people. At the time of it's completion the Solar Tower will be the tallest building in the world surpassing the Burj Kahlifa. Plans for midtown New Port show three super tall skyscrapers. Two were built before the picture was taken, the Dillards Tower completed in 2000 and the Grand Paradise Spire completed in 2006 Design The Solar Tower was designed by the American archetectural firm Gensler. The tower will have 7 sphereical webs in the middile of the tower 30 stories between each of them making the building 210 stories. The building will be hollow and have and an alumminum surface to absorb heat and reinforced by stainless steel and carbon fiber beems. Between the hollow of the building were the seven sphereical webs lie and the exterior of the building are 210 floors where there are atriums, gardens, cafes, spas, theatres, shopping malls, hotels, restaurants, food markets, offices and apartments. Because the building was hollow it had to be designed this way were all the habitable space was in between the inner and outer layer of the wall because of this design it allows for perfect 360 degree views of the whole city. The building is also surronded by a circle of solar pannels at it's base about 1 mile in diamter this allows the sunlight to be abosrbed easily and transported to the wind turbines at the base of the building where the energy starts out hot. The hot air is moved through the turbines at 15 meters per second but is converted to cooler air as it advances up the building where there are 32 wind turbines at the top. Because of the vast circular sun roof over the ground surronding the building residents workers and tourist alike will park out side the circle and board the metro which is ment to transport visitors and workers from the edge of the sun roof to the center were the Solar Tower is located. There will be eight metro lines running to and from the Solar Tower to the edges of the circle. Once visitors have been transported to the Solar Tower by the Metro Train they will board one of the 60 high speed elevators which move at 50mph when completed they will be the worlds fastest elevators. When compleed the Solar Tower will join the Dillards Tower and the Grand Paradise Spire as being the worlds only other adjacent grouping of super tall skyscrapers the other being in Shanghai. It's Tropical sauna hotel occuping 170th to 200 floors will be the highest hotel in the world upon it's completion. Sustainability The alumminum facade and carbon fiber webs running down the hollow center allow the building to absorb wind rather then resist it. This reduces wind loads by 50% and also means less construction material. Wind turbines covering the top of the circumfrence of the building generate 200 mega watts worth of power supplementing the towers electrical power system. Construction Previously a driving range- was prepared for construction it and a ground breaking ceremony was held 19 December 2007 after the tower had passed an enviormental impact study. Construction of the tower will to make the building enviormentally friendly and reduce energy usage.By April 2011 the towers steel and carbon fiber reinforcment had reached the 25th floor while the floor framing had been completed up to the 6th floor. By late December 2011 the steel construction had risen above the 45th floor and by early March 2012 the buildings steel and carbon fiber reinforcement had reached the 75th floor 950ft high. By March of 2013 the tower had reached 105 stories 1,700ft tall. The building is expected to be completed by 2018.